Rain
by Yuki Hi Hono'o
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have a fight, and Shuichi walks out. Rated for lemon in future chapters.Final Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN) **Here's the first chapter of my next fanfic! I finally gathered up the creativity to write it! 3 It's a bit angsty, but the next two chapters I have planned are complete fluff and the third will have a lemon x3 This chapter was inspired by "You look so fine" by Garbage, it's a really creepy sounding song but I like it -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation. If I did, this obviously wouldn't be fan-fiction now would it? It belongs to Maki Murakami.

Rain 

"Why are you ignoring me Yuki?! Why won't you answer me?! What did I do wrong?!"

The blonde author ignored him completely, continuing to work on his latest novel instead.

"Do you hate me?!" the hysterical singer cried out, bursting into tears. "Why Yuki?! Why?!"

"Would you just shut up!" the novelist shouted, having had enough of the boy's dramatics. "At times like this, yes! I have a goddamn deadline to meet, and with you hanging off me constantly, I can't! This takes first priority over you and I haven't got the time to baby-sit you! SO GET THE HELL OUT!"

Shuichi stood in the center of the study staring at Yuki with a shocked, wide-eyed expression. As the hurtful words sunk in, tears formed at the edges of the huge purple eyes and began to slide down the sides of his feminine face.

Lifting his arm, he quickly scrubbed them from his eyes with his sleeve and mumbled something that sounded like "I'm sorry". He turned and ran from the room, face still hidden and tears now running un-obstructed down his face.

I'm nothing but an annoyance to him… he thought as he threw the door open and ran out onto the street. I just cause him problems!

It was raining heavily and his thin shirt and shorts provided little protection against the freezing droplets.

_Why can't he be nicer?! I do my best to keep him happy!_

He kept running until he was out of breath and couldn't move any farther.

Standing in the freezing downpour, he stopped to consider his situation sadly.

Hiro had gone to visit his family for a few days and Shuichi had forgotten his spare key at Yuki's apartment. He _definitely_ couldn't go back there, Yuki had made it painfully clear that Shuichi wasn't welcome at the moment.

Shivering, Shuichi began walking again. He wandered aimlessly along the abandoned rain drenched streets.

Taking a turn to the right, he paused when he recognized his surroundings. He was in the park where he'd first met Yuki.

Spotting a bench, he sat down and stared unseeing at the sheeting rain.

_Yuki… Yuki… Why can't I do anything right!_

He cupped his face in his hands and began to cry again. The chilling rain unnoticed as he contemplated his grief.

Things had been strained the last week as Yuki's deadline approached. Shuichi knew this, and he also knew he shouldn't have pestered Yuki like that.

"I'm so stupid!" he sobbed brokenly. "I didn't even consider how much pressure he was under!"

Bringing his knees up under his chin, the heartbroken boy cried, his tears blending with the heavy rain and running down his face.

_Why did he have to say those things though?_

-----

_Why did I say those things?_ Yuki rubbed his eyes. Unknowingly echoing his lover's thoughts.

Shaking his head, he tore his eyes away from their rueful contemplation of the empty chair beside him and forced them to focus on the glowing screen in front of him.

He had the peace and quiet he'd wanted, why couldn't he concentrate?

_Where is he? It's getting awfully late…_

_No! Focus on the novel!_

Watching the cursor blink, his mind began to wander again.

It's raining, the idiot probably forgot his coat…

His eyes drifted down to the clock at the bottom of the screen.

9:08PM

He frowned. Shuichi had run out just after 6:30, where the hell was he?

Suddenly worried (though he'd never admit it) he stood and closed the lid on his laptop. He walked out into the living room and stared intently at the rain flashing past his window.

With a sigh of frustration with himself for having said those things and at Shuichi's sensitivity, Yuki grabbed his coat and slung it over his shoulders.

Grabbing the car keys on his way by, Yuki ran out the door and dashed to the car through the heavy rain, inwardly cursing himself for not watching his temper.

Hopping in, he quickly started it. Pulling out of the driveway he drove down the street.

As he traveled slowly down the street he ran over all of the possible places his pink haired lover could have gone.

_The brat didn't take his spare key with him, so that rules out Hiro-kun's place…_

_The park! The brat always seems to end up there!_

He turned the car so fast the tires squealed on the wet street and sped off in the direction of the large public park.

9:31PM the clock on the radio read.

Pulling over onto the side of the road, he got out hurriedly and walked through the entrance gates.

Sure enough, there was his Shuichi, curled up on a bench out in the open.

His hair was plastered to his head by the relentless pounding of the freezing rain and trailed into his eyes, he shivered visibly as the rain beat down upon his tiny frame and he stared unseeing ahead.

"Shuichi!"

Startled, the boy turned his head slightly to stare blankly at the man before recognition suddenly dawned upon his dripping cherubic features.

The tall blonde walked over quickly.

"What the hell were you thinking, running off in the pouring rain!" he exclaimed, trying unsuccessfully to keep the concern from showing in his voice.

"I… I'm sorry, Yuki. I was… was just getting in the way and-"

Yuki grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a sudden, tight hug.

"I shouldn't have said those things, Shuichi…" he mumbled into the soaked boy's hair. "I've been under a lot of pressure lately and I took it out on you. I want you to… to come home…"

Shuichi smiled slowly up at him.

"Of course I'll come home!"

He stood up shakily then began shivering even more violently. Reaching an unsteady hand up to his concerned lover's face, Shuichi said "Yuki… I love you…"

He slumped over and almost fell, Yuki catching his shuddering body as it pitched forward.

"Shuichi?" he asked puzzled.

Yuki lifted a hand to the boy's face. He could feel a fever burning hotly against the chill of his own skin.

"I… love… you…" Shuichi whispered as his eyes rolled back and his body went limp.

"Shuichi!?"

The rain continued unabated.

End Chapter 1 

**End Note)** This ended up being quite a bit shorter than the majority of my fanfics… x-x This is the first time I've written anything really serious, so the 'sad' bits are probly pretty lame, I'm sorry… UU The times mentioned in this are what I happened to see when I looked at my watch while writing it. Creative eh? xD I will post the next chapter as soon as it's written, you'll have to survive on this for now. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger… ;


	2. Chapter 2

**AN)** Woo! I finally finished! It sat 2/3 done for days before I finally found the inspiration to finish it! Sorry for the hold up. Anyway, please R&R, I greatly appreciate constructive criticism. This is the first time I've written fluff, I've only ever done smutt xD Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** As I have said numerous times, I do not own Gravitation but Maki Murakami does.

Chapter 2 

"I… love… you…" Shuichi whispered, feeling everything drift away into the warm, comforting darkness.

----

He was surrounded by a thick fog.

_What's going on?_ he wondered. _Why does everything seem so slow?_

"…just mild hypothermia and a fever, after a few days rest he should be good as new."

Shuichi wondered at the identity of the unfamiliar voice.

"Thank-you, Sensei." Replied another voice, one that Shuichi would recognize even deep in the throws of his fever induced dreams.

"nn… Yuki…" he mumbled, trying to open his eyes, but to no avail.

"Shh…" He felt a hand gently stroke his hair.

Sighing softly, he felt himself sink back into the dark fog…

----

"mmm…" he moaned, snuggling deeper into the softness. It was so warm and comfortable he just wanted to sleep forever and not return to the aches and stiffness he knew were awaiting him.

Giving a soft sigh, Shuichi opened his eyes blearily, feeling a headache throbbing just behind them.

He groaned as light from the open windows shone into his eyes, worsening the dull pain in his head.

Looking around, he suddenly realized he was in his and Yuki's bedroom.

"How'd I get here?" he whispered softly.

Shuichi thought it over for a few minutes, trying his hardest to remember. He could vaguely remember falling forward and feeling Yuki catch him. After that though, everything was a blur.

Giving it up (thinking made his head hurt), he closed his eyes and settled back in, listening to the silence.

A slight breeze drifted in through the small window, bringing with it the faint sounds of many cars. A soft clicking could be heard from the next room. Quiet prevailed.

After a while, as sleep continued to evade him, Shuichi began to feel lonely.

"I think I'll go find Yuki…" he murmured, knowing very well where the blonde author would be.

Pushing his aching body up with his elbows, Shuichi rolled to the edge of the bed, wincing a little at the chill of the floor.

He groaned, his sore muscles protesting as he stood up.

Weak-kneed, Shuichi stumbled to the wall, bracing himself against it while he fought off the sudden dizziness.

After a minute or so it passed and he began walking slowly towards the door, still holding onto the wall.

Staggering slowly down the hall, he finally reached the door to Yuki's study. Pausing to rest a minute, he reached down and opened the door as softly as he could.

_Creak…._

So much for softly.

Yuki jumped at the unexpected sound. Whipping around, he stared blankly at Shuichi for a second, surprised the boy was awake, much less up wandering around.

"What the hell are you doing up?" he asked crossly. "You should be in bed."

Shuichi flinched, the man's voice grating painfully on his headache.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I was… lonely…" he replied softly.

Yuki stood up, frowning.

"I'm busy brat, now go get back in bed. You're sick and you're only going to make yourself worse."

"I-I'm fine Yuki! See?!" the singer cried out softly, walking towards the annoyed blonde.

"I'm fine…" he mumbled again, suddenly lightheaded. He staggered and Yuki grabbed hold of him, stopping him from falling.

"Fine my ass." growled the author as he lifted his little lover, heading towards the study door.

Shuichi struggled to remain conscious, but he lost the fight as Yuki carried him down the hall.

----

_Click click click click_

Shuichi groaned.

Click click click click 

He was laying propped up against something warm. Sighing softly, he did his best to snuggle deeper into whatever it was.

Meanwhile, the soft clicking noise continued somewhere close by.

Opening one eye slowly, he waited impatiently for his vision to come into focus.

The warm something he was laying against shifted slightly, cursing.

Blinking, he opened both eyes wide, trying to make sense of what he saw. Then all the puzzle pieces finally snapped into place.

The warm something he was leaning against was in fact, Yuki's muscular chest. The author was sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped around the small boy curled up on his lap to work on the laptop sitting atop his knees.

"Yuki…?" he mumbled softly, slightly confused.

Yuki glanced down and hid a smile when he saw the boy looking up at him with a dazed look. He could be so cute without even realizing it, not that Yuki would ever tell him that.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever rejoin the land of the living." He said with a smirk.

"Y–Yuki!" Shuichi gasped, sitting up suddenly. "What're you– Why am I–"

"Shut-up brat," Yuki frowned, irritated, "this is the only way to stop you from getting up and running around like goddamn monkey. You said you were lonely so I'm here."

Yuki took hold of the boy and pulled him back against his chest. "Now go back to sleep."

Shuichi pressed his face into Yuki's shoulder. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, beginning to cry. "I just cause you problems! If I hadn't run off like that–"

Yuki grabbed his chin and forced it up, brushing his lips gently against the little singer's.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he growled, staring intently into the smaller boy's eyes. "I shouldn't have said those things."

Sighing, Yuki leaned back and closed his eyes, sliding his left arm around Shuichi's waist.

"Promise me you won't do that again brat, you had me worried."

Sniff 

Yuki opened his eyes again, staring back down at his lover.

Sniff 

He watched in horrified fascination as Shuichi's eyes nearly doubled in size, swiftly filling up with tears.

"WWAAAHHHH!!!! Yuki loves me!!!!" he shrieked, throwing his arms around the startled blonde's neck, completely oblivious to the older man's desperate struggle for oxygen.

"Let go of me brat!" Yuki yelled back, trying to free himself from the human burr's death-grip. "I didn't say that!"

----

Outside a single bird chirped.

The rain had finally stopped.

Unknown to the two inside, the sun reappeared from behind the clouds.

End Chapter 2

**End Note)** That wasn't _too_ bad was it? I did my best! Anyway, I'll write the third an final chapter as soon as I can. Yay! I finally get to write another lemon! -throws confetti- Bye for now!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN) Woot! After a month, I finally finished it!! I'm sorry for being so slow to finish it! (dodges flying objects) I'm also sorry for making Yuki such an OOC monster, that wasn't intentional T-T 

**Disclaimer:** As I have said… (counts fingers) …7 times before, Gravitation does not belong to me, as much as I wish otherwise v.v (sniffle) Maki Murakami owns it.

Rain Chapter 3 

"Yuki, I want a bath."

The blonde writer looked down at the small pink haired boy on his lap.

"I'm feeling better, could I please have one?" Shuichi asked hopefully.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Yuki asked emotionlessly.

Shuichi looked down. "Well, you see… I was hoping you could…"

The tall blonde sighed.

"You want me to help you wash don't you?"

The singer blushed slightly. "…yes…" he replied quietly.

"Forget it."

"But Yuki!" Shuichi looked up at him pleadingly. "Please…?"

"No."

_Sniffle_

Yuki glanced down at him quickly.

Sniffle Shit… 

The writer watched as the violet eyes widened; one fat tear sliding down the soft skin of the boy's face.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I know you're busy…" He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

Yuki felt guilt flow in.

_Damn brat, he has me wrapped around his finger and he knows it._

He sighed.

"All right! Fine! Just stop crying!"

"Yay! Thank-you Yuki! I love you!" Shuichi threw his arms around the blonde's neck, hugging him tightly. No sign of tears now that he was getting his way Yuki mentally noted.

"Whatever brat, get off me."

Gently pushing the small boy off of him, Yuki stood up and turned to face the couch. He reached down and grasped hold of his tiny lover, lifting the boy off the couch and carrying him to the bathroom.

Shuichi was quiet for once when Yuki set him on the counter and bent down to turn on the water in the tub. Checking the temperature with his hand, Yuki looked over to catch the pink haired boy staring at him with a smile.

"What is it idiot?"

Shuichi smiled wider. "I was just thinking about how nice you're being to me, that's all."

Yuki snorted and lifted him off the counter, quickly undressing him and lowering him into the tub.

"Don't get too used to it brat, I just don't want to listen to you whine."

"Yukiii!! Don't be mean!" he pouted, drawing his arms up over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and wash." Yuki growled teasingly, pushing Shuichi under the water.

He came up sputtering, coughing a little as Yuki grabbed his strawberry scented shampoo.

"I don't know how you can use this crap." He muttered, wrinkling his nose distastefully at the strong smelling pink liquid before rubbing it into the boy's hair.

"I think it's nice." Shuichi pouted again, leaning into the older man's hand and sighing happily.

After a while he started to sing quietly, enjoying his lover's attentions.

Yuki dunked him.

"What was that for?!" he coughed.

"Bathing you is _already_ a pain in the ass, I'm not putting up with your crappy lyrics too." Yuki splashed him, teasing grin in place.

"Fine! Take this!" Shuichi pouted, splashing him back and completely soaking him.

"This means war." Yuki growled, pushing his dripping hair out of his eyes and forcing the giggling singer back under the water.

A little while (and a lot of water) later, Yuki stood up and reached over to grab a couple of towels. He was completely soaked.

"Yuki! Come back! You haven't admitted defeat!" a half drowned Shuichi shrieked excitedly, reaching out to grab hold of the hem of his shirt.

A wet floor doesn't provide much traction Yuki discovered as he slipped backwards.

SPLASH!! 

"Oops…" Shuichi mumbled lamely, staring down at the blonde man lying in his lap sputtering.

Gasping, Yuki sat up and glared at his pink haired lover.

Shuichi on the other hand, was too busy staring to notice Yuki's anger.

The tall man's white button up shirt was now completely see-through, the translucent fabric clinging pleasantly to Yuki's muscular chest.

Shuichi felt himself begin to harden.

Noticing the heated stare Shuichi was giving him, Yuki glanced down and spotted the boy's growing 'problem'. He chuckled, anger evaporating and feeling a lewd grin form on his face. It would seem nothing was wrong with _that_ part of the boy…

Catching Yuki's look, Shuichi blushed, painfully aware of his state. After all, they hadn't 'done it' in a while, not since they'd had that fight.

Chuckling, Yuki twisted onto his knees, his clothes sticking to him. Shuichi blushed deeper and grew in response. He turned slightly, trying to hide himself from Yuki's prying eyes as he inched away.

_I don't think so,_ Yuki thought, _I'm going to get my revenge for having to baby-sit you._

"Where are you going Shuichi? I still have to dry you off…" he grinned lewdly, running his hands along the boy's back, feeling his own length awaken in response.

Yuki pushed Shuichi against the far end of the tub, turning the boy so he was facing him.

Shuichi shivered slightly, lust pooling in his amethyst eyes.

"What's that? Are you cold brat?"

The blonde pulled his lover up onto his lap. "Well, I guess we'll just have to warm you up…" he whispered huskily before pressing his lips tightly against the boy's.

Shuichi moaned softly, parting his lips and welcoming Yuki's warm tongue with his own and pressing his naked body against his tall lover.

Yuki could feel the little singer's throbbing arousal digging into his stomach, his own erection pressed tightly against the boy's rear. He leaned forward until Shuichi was crushed against the edge of the tub, ravishing his mouth ruthlessly. Yuki began to run his hands over his lover's lithe little body, pausing at his nipples. He pinched and teased the sensitive skin until it hardened, Shuichi moaning softly into their open mouthed kiss.

Shuichi's hands rose of their own accord and tangled themselves into Yuki's hair, tugging gently as he pulled the blonde against his mouth with enough force to bruise his soft lips. He began sucking on the intruding tongue, showing his lover what he'd like to be doing to other parts of the man's body.

Yuki reluctantly broke the kiss, gasping as he hungrily drew in air. He turned them around so he was leaning against the edge of the tub with Shuichi facing him.

The boy grinned, leaning forward to lock lips with his lover again. He descended open-mouthed on the blonde, his hands reaching down and brushing against Yuki's clothed erection. Yuki gasped as he felt the nimble fingers pressing against his sensitive length as they skill fully undid the button on his pants.

Shuichi drew his mouth down onto the writer's neck, kissing his way down to the base of it while he quickly unzipped Yuki's pants, drawing out the man's enormous erection. His grin widened as he leaned down and gently grazed his teeth along the head.

Biting back a moan, Yuki reached down and threaded his fingers through the wet pink hair on the boy's head, tugging Shuichi gently towards him as his arousal throbbed. Shuichi eagerly complied, taking Yuki's length into this mouth as far as he could, feeling him at the back of his throat. He ran his strong tongue along his lover, swirling it over the tip, successfully drawing a lustful groan from the tall man. Shuichi grinned again and started to suck. Hard.

Yuki gasped wildly, thrusting his hips forward and pushing himself deeper into the pink haired singer's warm and welcoming mouth. He could feel the heat building up in the base of his stomach now, he knew he couldn't last much longer at this rate. Using hands still embedded in the boy's soft hair, he gently pulled the boy off of him, smiling at the questioning look in Shuichi's eyes.

Shuichi threw back his head and cried out, his question answered as he felt a finger press into him.

Yuki smiled, amused by the reaction he had received from the boy. He pushed his intruding digit in deeper, messaging the singer's inner walls.

Gripping his shoulders, Shuichi arched his back, his head thrown back in response to the painful pleasure Yuki was subjecting him to. He released a deep throaty groan as he felt a second finger slide into his entrance.

"Yuki…please…" Shuichi moaned, desperation ringing clearly in his voice.

The author leaned forward slightly and fastened his lips to the his pink haired lover's collar bone, leaving his mark as his third and final finger worked its way deep inside of the smaller male.

Shuichi moaned more pleadingly, pushing himself against the digits that were gently scissoring him, his body shaking both from the cold air on his wet skin and his overwhelming sexual desires.

"Yuki…" he whined again, the fingers withdrawing and leaving him feeling strangely empty. He didn't have to wait long though, the older man wasted no time lifting Shuichi's body down onto his pulsing erection.

The blonde bit back a moan at the intense rush of pleasure he felt upon entering Shuichi's welcoming warmth. _Why… is he always… so tight…?_ Yuki's sex clouded mind wondered.

The older man paused, allowing the boy to adjust to the intrusion, though he wanted to just plunge in continuously and ravage the boy.

With a desperate cry, his small lover pushed himself downwards, impaling himself on his lover's arousal.

Yuki's eyes closed of their own accord as a soft moan escaped his lips, pleasure rushing through his veins like liquid fire. He could feel Shuichi slowly lift himself off of his stiff length then slam his lithe frame back down onto it and plunging Yuki deep into the burning lust again.

Repeating this, Yuki reopened his eyes as the pink-haired vocalist began to pick up speed, watching Shuichi's facial expressions as he rode Yuki, water splashing everywhere. Gradually, the pain lines on his beautiful face faded, lust clouding the sparkling violet depths of his eyes.

Reaching up, the man grabbed hold of Shuichi's hips, thrusting upwards to meet the boy's downward movement. Shuichi uttered a breathless howl as Yuki drove deeper into him than before, hitting his prostate full force. The novelist watched eagerly as Shuichi's eyes rolled up into his head for a minute, his small hand reaching down to grab his glistening length. He began rubbing to relieve some of the tension and leaned back.

With this new angle, Yuki was able to buck against him more freely, shuddering at the overwhelming pleasure and sexual tension he was experiencing. Shuichi's cries were getting increasingly louder as well, he was franticly bouncing up and down on Yuki's lap while his head thrashed back and froth and his hand worked his own neglected erection.

The world came to an abrupt standstill for a moment before shattering into the oblivion of his long awaited climax.

Yuki shuddered, riding the flow of his immense orgasm as he stared unseeing at his lover. Shuichi screamed, the pleasure filled cry echoing off the walls as he topped his own orgasm before slumping over to rest against the side of the tub, Yuki still deep inside him.

After laying still panting for a few minutes, Yuki sat up and lifted the exhausted boy off of his length.

Maybe we shouldn't have used this position so soon after he'd been sick… he thought, carrying his tiny lover to the counter and collecting the amazingly still dry towels from the floor.

The boy was in a daze the whole time, Yuki hiding a smile at the sated look on his face as he was dried off.

Yuki held him carefully as he took his pink-haired singer to their bedroom and tucked him in. Unable to resist, the blonde made a parting jab.

"Hm, still as poor in bed as ever brat. I serve better than that after having to play nursemaid."

"Yuki!!!" he pouted, "Is there something wrong with you that makes it impossible to be nice?"

Leaning down, Yuki tenderly kissed his 'Shu-chan's' forehead.

"Of course there's something wrong with me! I fell in love with an idiot like you, that just proves it!"

-END-

End note) I'm sad to say that this will most likely be my last fanfic for a while. My life has gotten real confusing now and I never seem to have enough time to keep up on my artwork, which come first priority.

And if you have any complaints on spelling and grammar errors, go bother my stalk- erm… "beta-reader" (sideways look, cough cough) Aw well, he's sweet enough I'd probly forgive him anything xD

Hm… maybe I shoulda added the end note after I had him proof-read…


End file.
